dragonmarked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen
Jiang Chen is the main protagonist of Dragon-Marked War God. He is the reincarnation of the Greatest Saint underneath heaven. Appearance An attractive young man dressed in white. Personality Kind and generous to his friends and brothers but cold and ruthless to his enemies. Reincarnation - previous memories of being the greatest saint in Saint Origin Continent before reincarnating after 100 years. The memories of the body he lives in are crossed-over with his previous ones, become a new personality (with the previous memories being dominant). Being a strong cultivator like Jiang Chen was no hinder to crying when he met a small broken piece of his original saint sword in the island of ice. Behaviour He can face situations in a calm, cold, and calculating way since he had experienced numerous dangers back then. He has rich combat experience. * Cunning personality and good at acting a certain way. Can manipulate others for his own benefit. * He can kill enemies ruthlessly and with no emotion like they’re vegetables. * He makes sure to cut the roots before they grow (not to leave enemies). * He is very good at analyzing the state of his newly attained body and how to maximize its benefits. * Knows a massive amount of skills, and has numerous side-occupations. * He has a profound knowledge of a massive amount of different types of living beings, including ancient ones (ex. beasts and devils). This also consists of spirts (ex. Yin Spirits) He can usually recognize them. * He can easily learn cultivation methods below saint level and memorize them after just casually reading them. * He knows a plethora of saint level and below skills from memory and can send copies to anyone (P.S. he doesn’t lose the skills by giving it to others, since he sends copies from memory) * This is seen when he writes a script from memory for his father to cultivate a high level skill to help him grow stronger. * He gives a basic soul training skill from memory to the alchemists of his father’s shop. To him it is worthless, but to them it is priceless. * He gave a holy demonic skill (saint skill for beasts) to the yellow dog’s servant. It was easy since he already knew it from memory and it was useless to him. * He gives the Buddha Heart Sutra skill to Han Yan from memory to control his inherited ancient demon bloodline. History Once the greatest saint of the Saint Origin Universe(died) then went and got himself reincarnated as a young boy who has the same name as him, Jiang Chen. By opening the realm of the immortal, he released Nan Bei Chaos reincarnation. When first trapped inside the Illusion Heart Sutra, it was then known that his deepest regret was dying before being able to go to the realm of the immortal; his biggest desire. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Reincarnation Category:Alchemy Category:Blacksmithing Category:Tribulations Category:Main Lead Category:Alchemist Category:Dragon Bloodline Category:Stub Category:Eastern Continent Category:Qi Province Category:Saint Origin Realm Category:Fragrant Sky City Category:Jiang Family Category:Black Sect Category:Martial Palace Category:Formation Master Category:Nebula Sect Category:Gu Palace